


are you finding answers

by likewinning



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Comment Fic, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 16:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3617079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt "first time." <em>They've been dodging this for a long time.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	are you finding answers

They've been dodging this for a long time. Well, Bruce has been dodging this, Jason's been –

Jason's been.

He always figured, when it finally happened, it would be on a rooftop somewhere, traffic below and Bruce's cape covering both of them. Or maybe on the mats after a workout, or in the showers with Bruce's hands sliding down his skin.

They're in Bruce's bedroom. Jason remembers his first night here – his first night not tied to a chair, anyway – how he still, knowing what he did, tried to slip into Bruce's - _Batman's_ \- bedroom unnoticed.

He thought. He still thought the real reason Bruce brought him here –

When Bruce rolled over in bed to look at him, he said, "Trouble sleeping?"

And yeah, sure, Jason couldn't sleep in this big spooky house, more space in his new bedroom than anywhere he'd lived before, but.

"Just checking that you don't sleep in a coffin. There are rumors, y'know?"

"About Batman," Bruce said.

"About _you_ , too," Jason smirked, and then he'd wandered the halls like a ghost until he found his room again – Bruce let him bring his half-broken stereo, but drew the line at the band posters –, jerked off and tried to fall asleep without the noise of the city, with the paralyzing knowledge that he was, maybe, safe here.

They're in Bruce's bedroom.

Jason's not – nervous. He's done things, done things with _Bruce_ \- been around, but.

It's Bruce. It's Bruce, and the way Bruce is looking at him, like Jason is this beautiful, amazing thing and not some kid he pulled off the street who just as easily could've ended up dead, or one of the things they fight.

Bruce touches Jason's face, runs his fingers through his hair, and Jason shivers for it, wants, wants Bruce's hands, his mouth, wants everything he has, wants what he gave to the ones that came before and the ones who might come after.

"Please," Jason says, and he's ever said it to Bruce before, never done anything but demanded, but months –

Years –

Of waiting, and Bruce hasn't said yes yet, might never say the _word_ -

But his fingers pull at the drawstring of Jason's sweatpants, and he lifts Jason's shirt over his head, and Bruce has seen his body a hundred times, helped Alfred stitch him up, but –

Jason shivers. They aren't playing around anymore; this isn't Jason making Bruce squirm, isn't Jason showing up at Bruce's office, hanging onto Bruce at some party, showing _off_ on some rooftop –

This is.

"Jason," Bruce says. Jason looks at him, away from his hands and up to his eyes, kind and blue and full of things that terrify Jason, full of things that he loves more than anything –

"Are you sure?" Bruce asks, and Jason's hands shake a little when he brings them to Bruce's face, and his legs can't quite hold himself up anymore, but his voice is steady when he says, "I'm sure."

Bruce kisses him, and he's never been more sure of anything else.


End file.
